Behind This Smile Of Mine
by Kiowa grl and Peytongal
Summary: Everyone has a secret, and no one has the answers. Jasper and Rosalie rule the school, and their lives are perfect, right? The Cullens are there to help and be helped. Normal pairings. OOC, caution language, child abuse.
1. Meet the Cullens

Hi guys this is ch one of our new fic. We most certainly own-*Amber smacks on the back of Morgan's head* don't own Twilight...

Enjoy while my head throbs

Mory

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen tripped again. He tripped, not out of clumsiness, but because his older brother Emmett had gotten bored, and out of boredom, he stuck his leg out and tripped his younger, smaller, and dorky brother.**

**"Owww!" moaned Edward, before glaring at his bear of a brother. Their sister, Alice, was too busy looking at her perfect manicure, which had been dne meticulously at 3 in the morning, for some reason. She looked up and said**

**"Knock it off, you two" She paused before saying "Emmett you'll hurt little Eddiekins" as the two started wrestling, no Emmett was wrestling and Edward was getting the crap beaten out of him.**

**"Come on you guys-we'll miss the bus!"**

**"Al-why do you suppose he'll hurt me and not the other way around?" Edward asked. Both his siblings gave him the "You're such a moron!" look. Edward scowled as the bus pulled up.**

**The three siblings made their way to the back of the bus. They sat down next to a boy and what must have been his girlfriend. They fund out that his name was Ben, and the girl, who was his girlfriend, Angela.**

**Alice looked up and said "Who are they?" Angela looked up, then chuckled under her breath. "That's the Whitlock twins, Bella Swan, and Jacob Black."**

**Ben added "They like rule the school. Rosalie is the Queen-she knows everything about everyone- she has a bark but no bite, but trust me, her bark can get really annoying. Bella Swan is Rosalie's best friend, and though _extremely_ klutzy, she is a sly little thing. Jacob is…and idiot, a genius, and overall-you don't want t anger him. Last but not least- Jasper Whitlock is like seriously dangerous, with scars to prove it!"**

**"Yeah he's like Baseball superstar, Swim team Captain, straight A student, Quarterback, Soccer captain, and wrestling-" Angela was cut off by Emmett.**

**"Let me guess-team captain?"**

**"No" said Ben "Team manager."**

**"If they're so popular, then where are all their friends?" Edward questioned.**

**"They don't make friends" said Angela matter-of-factly.**

**"So what is the possibility of sitting near them at lunch?" asked Alice.**

**"Thin-VERY thin." Said Angela, with a look that was between warning and wishing,**

**"Yeah I guess so…Hey Em-" Alice stopped. Emmett was no longer sitting next to them, but talking to-Angela gasped-the Whitlocks!**

**After about five minutes, he came back, grinning broadly.**

**"_Are you out of your mind!?!_" hissed Angela "Rosalie will totally burn you!!!"**

**"No she won't. They invited us-well Jasper invite us to sit with them." Everyone near them n the bus sat in a sudden, awed silence.**

**Ben was the first to speak "Are you serious?"**

**"Dead serious" was Emmett's reply. Just then the bus arrived, and the Cullen's prepared themselves for what could easily be their best or worst day ever.**

**

* * *

**

So what'd ya think??? Please R&R- reviews make us happy:) Please sheck out our profile and other stories. laters Mory

ps. does anyone know a good way to make a throbbing bruise on the back of your head feel better? *Glares at Amber*

pps. Amber wrote this one- she just types slow


	2. Problems, problems, more problems

Ok here's ch 2!! yay two in an hour! And no we don't own twilight- in a parallel universe maybe, but not in this life. Enjoy ,Mory (with Amber watching over my shoulder)

* * *

Ed POV

**It was most definitely my WORST day ever. So far, I've been wedgied, whirlied, pushed, flushed, and called a multiple cuss words. I sighed. Lunchtime. This Jasper guy was probably going to be worse than anyone else had been. I bought my lunch, then walked toward my already more popular siblings. As I passed one of the guys who had whirlied me earlier, he called **

" **Hey! Bitch-Edward, right?" **

**I just looked down, seriously embarrassed. This was a bad idea, cause I bumped into someone and spilled my food all over myself and the other person.**

"**I'm sorry!!!" was all I could get out as I realized that I had gotten food all over none other than Jasper Whitlock!**

"**Hey- no blood, no foul-right?" Jasper chuckled. Not exactly the reaction I expected. He continued.**

"**It's Edward Cullen right?" **

**All I could do was nod. I winced as the boy who had insulted me earlier started to come over.**

"**Yo Jasper- how 'bout we beat the shit out of this nerd for ya!" **

**I inwardly moaned: these people had already given me an array of bruises and I didn't need more. I was really surprised by what Jasper said next:**

"**Stay the hell away from him James! Lay a finger on him and I will personally see to it that you go to hell!"**

"**But Jasper he's seriously needs to-"**

"**James-he needs nothing more than to be away from you."**

**Jasper turned towards me, saying kindly(first time today someone's been nice to me) " Come on, your siblings are over there." **

**As we walked away, I couldn't help but think "**_**Joy**_**, this year's gonna be a **_**blast**_**."**

Jas Pov.

**As we sat down, I whispered to my twin " James needs to be put in his place- he's been torturing the new meat."**

"**HEY!" Rosalie screeched " That's against one of my many rules- he is sooo going down!"**

**I rolled my eyes "Ahh Rosie" **

Later After School

**Rose pulled up our driveway. I really liked the new kids- Emmett was really cool, Alice was really sweet, and Edward was…shy, nice, but shy. I pitied him: the poor guy couldn't get a break from those bastards!**

**I looked up- ah damn he's home. Ever since mom left, Dad hit us. If we could just sneak in without him noticing…no chance unless he's **_**really**_** drunk. I sighed. No one would believe us if we told them he abused us; they'd say "Henry Whitlock? No. He's so nice and he's such an important business man!" **

**I looked at Rosalie and said "We go in-I'll distract him and you run upstairs."**

"**No!" Rosalie whispered.**

"**Please Rose! Look I'm not gonna let you get hurt, and as your older brother I'm supposed to take care of you!" **

"**By a minute and 31 seconds!"**

"**So- I'm still older! Now go!"**

**She sighed, defeated. She ran up the stairs. Our father walked up to me and said in a deadly tone "You're late."**

"**Dad-" I started, then I saw him pick up a vase and everything went black.**

**

* * *

**

***sniff*** poor Jasper... Anyway R&R and check out our other stories and profile:) it makes us happy. We'll update soon.

Laters Mory


	3. Edward's a problem magnet

Hi guys! here's Ch 3!!! We do*amber glares* not own twilight it belongs to stephanie meyer.

Please enjoy! Mory:P

* * *

**Alice Pov- you've been warned**

**I got up, took a shower, and put on my new designer jeans with my _Nightmare before Christmas_ t-shirt. I then went to awake my bubba's, Emmett first: ready, aim, FIRE! I pounced on his bed.**

**"OWWW- Alice!!!" he groaned.**

**"Wakey, Wakey!" I sang.**

**Now time for Edward: as I walked into Edward's room, I couldn't help but smile. He looked so sweet! Ah well, pictures last longer right? That gave me an idea-click- picture taken with my cell phone, and then I walked over to him, put my earbuds into his ears, turned the volume on my iPod up to maximum, and then put on the loudest scremo song I owned. He jumped three feet in the air before glaring at me: it was _hilarious_!**

**"What?" I said, stifling laughter "We're going to be late."**

**At these words, Edward was up in a flash and pushing me out of his room so he could get ready.**

**I walked downstairs to the breakfast table. My dad, Carlisle, was reading the paper, while my mom, Esme, was sipping coffee and looking over her interior design plans. Emmett, meanwhile, was on his _sixth_ bowl of cereal! Gosh that boy can eat.**

**I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it. Edward came down, dorky as ever. Honestly, who wears that crap?**

**As we pulled up to school in Emm's Jeep, Emmett got out and was admiring this totally _awesome_ cherry red M3 BMW.**

**"Ya like the car?" A voice asked. We turned to see Jasper.**

**"Is it yours?" I asked. Emmett turned to Jasper, his eyes widening like a child on Christmas.**

**"No" Jasper paused "It's Rosalie's. Anyway, I'm sent to ask you two if you want to sit with us."**

**No one could help but notice that Edward looked down as he said "two".**

**"Only if Edward can" I said, defending my twin.**

**"I meant you and Edward" Jasper responded honestly.**

**Edward looked up, surprised. Emmett slipped into his pouty face.**

**"What about me?!" Emmett yelled**

**"Rosalie wants to eat lunch with you-alone." Jasper smirked.**

**Emmett cheered up instantly.**

**Rosalie Pov**

**How dare she think she's prettier than me!?! She's not even that pretty! Anyway, right then my twin walked over, making me forget all about Lauren Mallory.**

**I asked him "Well??? What did Emmett say??? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME!!!"**

**Jasper sighed "He thinks Lauren's waaaay prettier than you and wants to go out with her instead."**

**All I could do was stand there and moan "Say it's not so!"**

**Jasper smiled "It's not." He paused "He said he can't wait till lunch!"**

**I was livid. Even more livid then I had been when Jake got food in my hair. I punched Jazz in the arm-and he just laughed harder!!! I really hate him sometimes!**

**Emmett Pov**

**Rosalie's so hot.**

**End Emmett's Pov**

**Edward Pov**

**Today was worse than yesterday thanks to Jasper: James wasn't happy about what Jasper had said and now was making me pay for it! Right now, I'm locked in some godforsaken locker. Perfect.**

**I yelled "Hello? Is there anyone out there??? Please let me out!"**

**The door was opened by the person I wanted to see least: Jasper Whitlock,**

**"Uhh-you ok?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly.**

**"No thanks to you!" I said walking away: it's his effing fault I'm in this situation!**

**Jasper Pov**

**What the hell did I do? I mean, I never hurt him did I? I sighed and started to walk to my French class. On the way to class, I heard a whimper from another hallway. I was able to hear some of the conversation.**

**"Listen twirp-you think your so cool don't you?"**

**"N-no!"**

**"I think it's time you learned your place! I'm going to teach you a little lesson."**

**"No please- I won't-he-I didn't-I'm –stay away from them just please don't-" He stopped abruptly. I heard sobs but nothing more.**

**I ran to class. I didn't know who any of the people were, but I know the one who "taught" the other a "lesson" really pissed me off.**

**Later at lunch, I went to sit by Jake and Bella. Then Alice came over, and gosh she's pretty. She greeted us, and then her face scrunched at the sight of her twin entering the room. Why? Because Edward had a bloody lip, and an ugly bruise forming over his eye. Now I know who got beaten earlier.**

**Jake Pov**

**Hmm? *sigh* Nessie's so pretty…Dang! What happened to the new kid?**

**Bella Pov**

**Oh my gosh! Does he need help? Should I ask? No he might yell at me, poor guy…**

**Alice Pov**

**Edward! What happened to him? Whoever did this is soooo gonna get it!!**

**Bella Pov**

**Alice asked "What happened?!?"**

**"I-I- Nothing!" He stammered.**

**Man, I'm glad I didn't ask. I got up and hugged him before whispering.**

**"I don't need to know what happened, but if you want to talk, I'm here"**

**"ok" he mumbled.**

**

* * *

**and there's ch3? what'd ya think???? please R&R anonymous reviews accepted. Check out our other stories and our profile-it makes us happy:P Laters, Mory and Amy


	4. Love and Pain

Hey ya'll sorry it took so long to update but any of you who are Juniors understand. Stinking testing . Lol we have been working really hard and we'll try to update-but we REALLY want to graduate next year. Anyway here's ch 4. We don't own twilight. Enjoy:P

_**Cafeteria the next day**_

"**Has anyone ever told you how interesting you are?" Bella asked Edward.**

"**Uhh, nope" he paused "They're just to busy stuffing my head down a toilet, I guess."**

**Bella laughed. "Well they're just jealous that you're so much cooler than them."**

**Edward stared at her, before saying "Were you dropped on you're head as a baby?!"**

"**Yeah and I ate lots of lead too!"**

"**I can tell: you think **_**I'm**_** cool!" He responded. **

"**Then what are you? Cool people are the ones who are themselves and don't act like someone else just so people will like them."**

**Edward still was thinking "She thinks **_**I'm**_** cool!!!"**

**He was practically buoyant when he walked through his front door after school.**

"**Hey mom!" He called. Esme hugged him.**

"**And what makes you so happy?" She asked.**

"**Someone thinks I'm cool-**_**and it's a girl!!!"**_

"**I'm happy for you." She smiled, kissed his head, and went to make dinner.**

**At the Whitlock home, however, it was much different:**

"**Just leave us alone! What the hell did we ever do to you?" Yelled Jasper.**

**His father's eyes turned murderous(if they weren't before) and he ripped his son's shirt off. **

"**You need to learn some respect, you little piece of shit!"**

**Jasper's eyes widened in fear.**

**Later that night**

**Jasper's back ached from the whipping his father had given him. Rosalie snuck into his room and helped tend the open wounds. **

**Jasper held his sister's hand and said "I love you Rosie."**

**She smiled her twin and said, before leaving the room, "I love ya too Jazz."**

So what do ya think? Sorry it's so short, but we liked it. Newy R&R

Love y'all

Mory and Amy


End file.
